We Want To Be Like You
by Eliray
Summary: The newly formed Saint Snow are ready to dazzle the world...They just want approval from their most important person.


_An older story I wrote ages ago and decided to re-upload; with some edits, to preserve. Yes, I know this is a huge crack!theory._

* * *

After twelve hours spent on airplanes, four hours in layovers, and one on the most unkempt for (and questionably legally funded) bus in the world, one could say that Yazawa Nico was feeling a little less than peachy.

One could also say she was exhausted.

Nico would say that she was prepared to maul whoever so much as looked at her before she had spent at least three days in her childhood bed.

It wasn't that Nico was ungrateful (who in their right mind would complain about the opportunity to design clothes in Paris, the fashion capital of the world?) but when she had to sit on a plane with an elderly woman drooling on her shoulder who also may or may not have died during turbulence? Well… At least the paycheck would be worth it.

Not to mention having her name directly under _Ralph Lauren_.

Suitcase in hand, Nico reached to grab the door and step inside when it was suddenly flung open. Nico was all but dragged inside, her suitcase tossed aside and herself tossed against the wall.

Home sweet home.

"You're here you're here you're here!" the first girl, Cocoa, screeched into Nico's ear. Two pairs of arms wrapped around Nico's slim shoulders and waist for a firm hug that nearly sent them all stumbling to the floor. Nico may or may not have heard a picture crash to the ground.

"Finally," the second girl, Cocoro, mumbled into Nico's shoulder.

"Did you have to be gone so long?"

"Of course she did!"

"No!"

"How was it?"

"Was it fun? Did you meet anyone?"

Nico blinked, dazed and clueless as to who was saying what.

"Of course she didn't! She already has someone! Ms Nishikino!" Cocoa stepped back with a smug grin.

Nico rolled her eyes. "Cocoa, come on. How many times do I have to tell you it's not like that?"

"Five, at least."

Smart ass. Nico smiled.

"We really did miss you," Cocoro cut in before an argument could escalate. Cocoro stepped back to stand beside Cocoa, giving Nico space to finally take a much needed deep breath. She stared at her sisters, smile twisting into a frown.

"What is it? What's going on?"

Cocoa nearly hopped on the spot. "We've got news."

"News?

Both girls grinned and nodded.

All right, Nico thought to herself. There was nothing these two had planned that could result in a total disaster. She was certain.

She was ninety percent certain.

"Well, tell me."

In unison they burst, "We started an idol group and we're going to be famous!"

Nico waited.

And waited.

And waited some more.

The girls said nothing. Cocoa, unsurprisingly, looked all too proud of this, like she had come up with the cure for world hunger and was prepared to brag about it to every person she met. Cocoro looked excited, arms tucked around her middle to contain herself and yet ready for a slap in the face all at once.

Nico's brows lifted. "You two want to be idols and are going to be famous."

"Yes!" Cocoa exclaimed.

"No," Nico barked a laugh, crossing both arms in front of her, back straightening.

"Um. Yes," Cocoa snapped.

"Cocoa, listen-"

"No! We _are_ doing this."

Nico did not have the energy for this. She wasn't entirely sure she had the energy to even make it to her bed at this point, and Cocoa wanted to actually argue over the ludicrous idea of them becoming famous.

"You can't just say no when you haven't heard how amazing our stuff is!"

Cocoro took a small step back, gaze flicking between Nico and Cocoa.

Nico sighed. "You have a point. Show me."

And so they did.

Nico could admit they would certainly be able to stand out with music that was so… aggressive.

In your face.

Like being punched in the face.

It wasn't that Nico had never heard anything 'hardcore'; anything that made you want to thrash around in a group of people for reasons unknown to her. But it was that she had never expected her younger sisters to be those type of people. Cocoa certainly had an abrasive attitude, but this was an entirely new level of the two girls she had never known.

To think sweet little Cocoro was hiding that kind of power and energy beneath the surface.

It was a little less surprising to see it from Cocoa.

They were related to a pop princess, for goodness' sake. What were they doing becoming complete and utter headbangers?

Nico had not always lived a life for fashion. Brief as it was, her foray into the music world had not been without success. Stepping out of that world was also a jarring step back into reality. How could she let her sisters' experience the same thing?

Then again, how could she snatch their dreams away so swiftly?

...How could she let them do this knowing their fame would be handed to them on a platter simply because of a shared surname?

Nico sighed.

"I really can't talk either of you out of this, can I?"

"We really want to do this," Cocoro insisted. "We've done all this work, with the music and the look."

"The look?" Nico asked.

"We want our look to match our music. I went through a lot of your design books trying to figure things out, colors and outfits and -"

"Wait," Nico shook her head "you went into my stuff?"

Cocoro stepped back. "Nico, please."

"We're doing it whether or not you want us to anyway," Cocoa huffed. Cocoro just sighed.

"You're not helping anything. At all," Cocoro mumbled.

"Well maybe I-"

"Why don't you take stage names?" Nico cut in.

The girls blinked, then stared, eyes widening slightly.

"I may not fully... Relate to what I just saw," she added in a mumble "and am seeing," then spoke up "But I'm not going to take away your shot. All right? But, honestly, if everyone knows you two are related to me, you won't earn anything. They will like you by obligation."

"You don't know that!" Cocoa crossed her arms.

"Oh I do. Do you want people to like you and your music for what it is, or do you want them to like it because it is connected to myself?"

Much to Nico's amazement, it only took a total of five minutes back and forth ("We need cool names," Cocoa insisted.)

"Really, I think this will work just fine for you both. The group -"

"-Saint Snow. The name was my idea." Cocoro beamed.

Cocoa scrunched up her nose. "What? No. Your idea was Pistol Whip."

"No, _your_ idea was Pistol Whip."

Cocoro scoffed. "My idea was Saint Snow! You suggested Pistol Whip, AK-47, and something weird about knives."

Cocoa sighed, shoulders drooping as she relented, but added stubbornly, "The Knives one was cool."

Cocoro sighed.

"I think Saint Snow is going to be something… amazing." Nico cut in and smiled at them, then before either could speak again, she added, "And I am not just saying that because I am your sister. Your sound is... well, different, and there are always people who want different."

Surely that would leave them both satisfied enough until Nico was actually awake enough to give them the proper support and motivation they needed. Their responding smiles and Cocoro's accompanied blush was all she needed to know it was enough.

"So… Maybe..." Cocoa rocked back on her heels with a grin. "Want to hear one more song?"


End file.
